


Netflix Madness

by panofaar



Series: Short Olivarry prompts [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry loves Oswald from Gotham, M/M, Married Olivarry, Oliver is not happy, William is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Barry got addicted to Netflix again because of a new show and a new show villain caught his eye.





	Netflix Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts).



> I hope you will like it! :)
> 
> Continuing my short prompt with less narrative challenge.XD

**Oliver:** Bear Baby. I am home! Barry? Barry? William? Barry?

 **William:** Welcome home Dad! *hugs his Dad*

 **Teddy:**  Woof!

 **Oliver:** Hello William. Hello Teddy. Here is your treat. Good dog. By the way where is your Papa?

 **William:** He is in the living room Dad. He is so engrossed with his Netflix Marathon.

 **Oliver:** Are you done with your assignments?

 **William:** Yes! Papa helped me with my assignments. And Raisa said she will be back tomorrow.

 **Oliver:** Okay. Good to hear that.

 **Barry:** Oh you are home Ollie! Welcome home! *kiss* *speeds back to the living room*

 **Oliver:** I didn’t felt it Bear. One more time.

 **Barry:** Later! Need to finish this Ollieee!

 **Oliver:** *rolls eyes* what is that show that you are so engrossed about?

 **Barry:** Gotham! Wait Ollie! Talk to you later! Oswald is in the scene. *squeals* Oh my gosh. I can’t believe he is a villain, wow! So good looking! Hahaha! Why is he singing in the Riddles drugged mind? Wow! Like seriously?

 **Oliver:** Barry, who is Oswald?

 **Barry:** He is a villain Ollie. But wow! Wait! He is so cool! His whole name is Oswald Cobblepot! Isn’t that cool?

 **Oliver:** That guy is ugly. He looks queer to me.

 **Barry:** No, he is not! He is so handsome. So hot! Despite being a villain, like he can control everything in Gotham underground! And He’s umph!

 **Oliver:** Shut up Barry.

 **Barry:** Hey Oliver Jonas Queen. Why did you turn off the TV! I am not done yet. Hey! Put me down! Hey!

 **Oliver:** I think I need to punish you and remind you that your attention belongs to me and only me.

 **Barry:** What?!?! My attention is always on you. Put me down Ollie, please? Let me finish the show.

 **Oliver:** No, you didn’t today. I am calling you for how many times and you didn’t respond. Tsk! I will punish you right now.

 **Barry:** Whoaaa! Help! William help Papa please!

 **William:** Good night Dad and Papa! Enjoy your night! Come on Teddy, it’s time for me to use my new soundproof headset from Cisco.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank everyone for your warm private messages about my Missing you series.
> 
> If you have time please do check 5 years of missing you and A New Year's Hope. And my other works too. 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Let's be friends, you can message me directly on my tumblr - darknessyuu or ff.net fabron.ereese
> 
> See ya!


End file.
